Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters
Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters 'will be the forty-sixth installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History and the first episode of Season 4. It will feature the Mythbusters: Jamie Hyneman and Adam Savage rapping against the Ghostbusters: Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, Egon Spengler, and Winston Zeddemore. It will be released November 10, 2014. Cast Nice Peter as Jamie Hyneman EpicLLOYD as Adam Savage Chris Gorbos as Peter Venkman Mark Douglas as Ray Stantz Zach Sherwin as Egon Spengler Walter Downing as Winston Zeddemore ??? as Kari Byron ??? as Tory Belleci ??? as Grant Imahara ??? as Stay Puft Marshmallow Man ??? as Janine Melnitz Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! THE GHOSTBUSTERS! VS! THE MYTHBUSTERS! BEGIN! '''Ghostbusters: Are you tired of two geeks in mustaches Who can manage to be boring with explosions and crashes? If you or the Lorax, wanna bust like we do Give us a call, we're ready to defeat you Ghostbusters, flow crushers, get the job done Spitting out the lyrics like, we got one! Get the people moving like the Statue of Liberty Try to beat us in a battle? Man, you gotta be kidding me The delivery of Stantz stands straight like my main man Slinky I collect spores, tell 'em 'bout the Twinkie Like your show, it's all fluff and filler I'll kick your Heinie-man, I'm a Savage killer Mythbusters: Wow, your raps are just too whack to handle Let's do it like we do on the Discovery Channel Your science is preposterous, the opposite of competent process And in this episode, we'll give you a synopsis Starting with the vacuum cleaners strapped up on your back It's a fact, positrons don't react like that You built a laser grid with no safety switch And Walter Peck was right, that's some shady shit Good thing you work in a firehouse, cause you just got burned You are poor scientists, and that's confirmed Ghostbusters: That's enough from the Walrus and Dickless the clown Let's show these Mythbitches how we do it downtown Grab your stick (ho), heat em up (smokin') High speed shows your ass get beat in slow motion We roast show hosts when our flows cross streams Pumping out blockbusters, while you work behind the scenes It's a rap test dummy, and you're both getting crashed We came, we saw, we kicked your ass Mythbusters: Ghosts aren't real, but it should be said It's time to bring the B-Team back from the dead (Hey!) Things are getting scary, when Tory, Grant and Kari Come harder than Ray when that ghost popped his cherry We reject your flows, and substitute our own Uhhhhhhhmmm... Why'd you stop? I couldn't think of a rhyme Well just say the first thing that pops into your mind Stay Puft Marshmallow Man: Aww... aww... Yo, what is up, it's Stay Puft, I stay fluff Blaze chumps and flip Kari butter-side up (hey!) I'mma smother Ghostbusters in fluffernutter ??????????? Show these dweebs how to rock a beret (hey) My limbs so large you can't harsh my mellow Just one step took me out the ghetto You best be afraid of my marshmallow flows Cause Big Puft just burned all you bitches to toast! Poll TBA Trivia *At the number of 10, this battle has the most rappers out of every ERB. *This is the first season premiere to include group rappers. *This is the first season premiere to have a guest rapper/rappers as a title character/characters. *This is the first season premiere since Season 1 to not be a Hitler vs Vader battle. *This is the first season premiere with a female rapper. **This is the 5th battle to have a female rapper in general. *This is the sixth battle to feature a scientist, after Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking, Doc Brown vs Doctor Who, Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison, Rick Grimes vs Walter White and Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye. Category:Character main pages Category:Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters Category:Upcoming Rap Battle Category:Season 4 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Mark Douglas Category:Chris Gorbos Category:Walter Downing